Outlander's Fiction tome 6
by Azikia
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERSSS ! Alors que Jamie et Claire essayent de se reconstruire après l'attaque des Brown et le départ de Brianna, Roger et Jemmy un élément vas encore bouleverser leurs vies.


**Bonjour à tous, je suis Azikia nouvelle ici. J'ai écris sur Outlander parce que c'est mon roman fétiche du moment et celui ou je me sens proche d'un point de vue narratif.**

 **J'ai choisi le moment ou je me suis arrêtée de lire donc la fin du tome 6 (comme je suis les éditions « J'ai lu » le tome 7 n'est pas encore paru. Pour tout ceux qui n'apprécient pas les SPOILS et qui n'ont jamais lu les livres c'est le moment de s'arrêter là. Pour tout les autres j'espère vous aimerez cette petite fiction. C'est vraiment le premier écrit que je fais partager publiquement.**

 **Le topo : L'histoire se passe après que Brianna soit repartie avec Roger et Jemmy à travers les pierres. Le point de vue est celui de Claire. (Bon, on dit que leur maison n'a pas brûlé ou qu'ils l'ont rebâtit, en tout les cas ils sont à un moment ou leurs vie est à un semblant de calme).**

 **Point de vue de Claire :**

Plusieurs soirs par semaine, Jamie écrivait à sa sœur Janet restée en Écosse. Ce moment d'écriture recréait pour lui un moment d'intimité entre eux. Quant aux lettres de Jenny, il les guettait comme le messie. C'était pour lui, comme revenir un peu en Écosse. Certes les montagnes de Fraser's Ridge étaient un bon substitut mais elles ne remplaceraient jamais sa terre natale.

Ce soir-là tout semblait calme, c'était un soir d'août, les feuilles frissonnaient et le jour commençait à peine à baisser, nous allumerions les bougies à la cire d'abeille dans une heure. Quelques oiseaux se chamaillaient encore à la cime des pins. Nous avions passé une journée formidable à ramasser des baies dans la forêt, Madame Bug était en train de finir les confitures.

J'étais en train de lire candide de Voltaire et de temps en temps levait les yeux pour admirer mon mari travailler. Je remarquais que l'embout pour plume que Brianna avait fabriqué afin que Jamie soit plus à l'aise à écrire fonctionnait très bien ! J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette pensée… Bree, mon enfant, ma chair, l'œuvre de ma vie, de notre vie et par-dessus tout de notre amour. Elle était partie … Jemmy, Roger… Ils me manquaient tous les trois terriblement.

La lettre de Jamie était longue et le silence était ponctué de « Mmmph » de réflexion, j'en étais au milieu du livre quand on toqua à la porte. Jamie leva le nez de sa lettre et m'interrogea du regard puis enjoignit la personne d'entrer. C'était Lizzie qui était venue en renfort à Madame Bug pour les confitures.

\- - Bonsoir Lizzie, que vouliez-vous ? Demanda Jamie entre deux bâillements.

\- - Bonsoir monsieur Fraser, je … ah vous êtes la madame Fraser… elle regarda ses pieds gênée, quand elle releva enfin la tête je lui fis un bref signe de tête pour l'aider à cracher le morceau. Elle n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était aperçue de ma présence… Que me cachait-elle ?

\- - C'est que… un homme est en bas et il demande à voir madame Fraser, dit-elle courageusement en s'adressent exclusivement à Jamie.

Le ton de sa voix me mis mal à l'aise, je sentis qu'un problème allait survenir. Jamie le sentait aussi, je le vis à son pli soucieux à peine visible sur le front. Lizzie avait toujours été très timide et discrète, je pense qu'elle tenait ce tempérament de son père, elle était cependant encore moins à l'aise que d'habitude.

\- - D'accord je descends le voir tout de suite !

Cela me donnait une occasion de rencontrer certainement un nouveau patient je commençais à être très réputée en tant que guérisseuse avant que les Brown viennent tout gâcher. La mort de Malva avait été le prétexte idéal pour que les Brown s'en prennent à nous… Alors que ce soit le pire des meurtriers de la région, tant qu'une nouvelle personne me demandait je répondais présente ! Je m'apprêtais à me lever du fauteuil quand Lizzie intervint précipitamment en ajoutant :

\- - Mais madame Fraser cet homme veut vous confier un bébé ! Je fus bouche bée une fraction de secondes avant de me reprendre.

\- - Savez-vous qui est cet homme Lizzie ? Je me demandais tout de même quel rapport y-avait-il entre un nourrisson et moi!

Jamie me regardait éberlué comme une chouette dérangée durant sa nuit et je cru décelé un peu de suspicion quand son regard m'effleura. Je commençais à perdre patience.

\- - Bon, vous savez qui il est ? Lançais-je

\- - Non Madame, j'ai juste compris qu'il a un rapport avec la famille Randall et … il a un accent Anglais.

Jamie fit un bond ! Cette fois l'évocation du simple nom de Randall le réveilla. Une ombre s'était installée sur son visage. Il était clairement soucieux mais je n'arrivais pas à définir si il était en colère ou si il avait la nausée, en l'espace de trente secondes il avait viré au rouge puis au vert pour s'arrêter à un blanc cireux. Pour ma part je venais à peine de me lever mais j'étais retombé aussi sec sur le fauteuil.

Jamie prit un ton rauque qui ne lui ressemblait pas et demanda à Lizzie de faire monter le monsieur en question dans son bureau. Toute expression faciale était gommée ses traits étaient neutres, presque non-chalands mais sa voix était autoritaire. Lizzie s'exécuta alors sans faire de commentaires.

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, nous avions presque tous les éléments de l'histoire. Nous avions appris que ce mystérieux livreur de nouveau né, s'appelait monsieur Dickinson et avait en fait été pendant près de vingt ans au service de la famille Randall en tant que Majordome.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu les Randall du XVIIIème, c'était lors de cette réunion tragique avant Culloden Moohre. Alexander et Mary m'avaient emmené avec Jamie dans l'endroit où Alexander Randall vivait ses derniers jours. Ce jour là Jonathan W. Randall était là. Nous apprîmes que Mary était enceinte d'Alexander. Celui-ci pour ne pas la laisser déshonorée et sans ressources, la maria à son frère en nous prenant pour témoins de mariage. Je n'avais jamais vu Black Jack Randall paraître aussi humain que ce jour-là, il promit donc à Alexander de veiller sur Mary.

Randall mourut quelque temps après sur le champ de bataille de Culloden et Mary accoucha d'un garçon : Isaac Dennys Randall. Monsieur Dickinson avait aidé Mary à maintenir la maison Randall et à élever son fils.

Quand Mary mourut Isaac rentra en tant que Dragon dans l'armée Anglaise. Il rentra un jour dans la propriété une épouse à son bras. Ensemble eurent une petite fille Johanna et il y a six mois ils eurent également un garçon qu'ils ont appelé Wolverton qui avait réjoui les deux époux.

Monsieur Dickinson nous conta qu'un soir qu'il revenait de congé, il découvrit la maison dans un désordre digne d'une tempête. Puis à l'étage la scène la plus volante qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Les époux Randall et la petite Johanna avaient été égorgés.

\- - Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici avec ce nourrisson ? Nous n'avons aucun rapport avec la famille Randall. Ou plutôt nous n'avons eu que des différents avec le grand-père de cet enfant. Dit calmement Jamie. Cette question me trottait dans la tête aussi. Pourquoi nous ?

\- - Monsieur Fraser votre vous n'êtes pas censé ignorer que votre épouse fut une grande amie pour madame Randall. C'est à ce titre que je viens vous confier le petit Wolverton. Mary était convaincue que le nom des Randall était maudit depuis le jour où monsieur Randall est mort à Culloden. Elle voyait les Randall s'éteindre les uns après les autres. Elle m'a fait promettre que dans le cas où elle mourrait quand Isaac était encore en bas âge je le confierais à sa plus proche amie : Claire Elisabeth Fraser. Il ne reste ni de Hawkins ni de Randall vivant pour s'occuper de Wolverton cette promesse tient toujours, alors me voilà.

Monsieur Dickinson l'avait expliqué simplement comme si cette histoire coulait de source, comme si tout était simple, mais naturellement ça ne l'était pas. Je regardais Jamie, il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais il avait le visage fermé. Il me regardait aussi, il réfléchissait.

\- - Monsieur, après ce pénible voyage pour nous retrouver je suppose que vous reposer vous fera du bien. Je vais demander à madame Bug qu'elle vous prépare une chambre vous pourrez rester un jour ou deux le temps que votre cheval se rétablisse.

Je savais ce que faisait Jamie, il gagnait du temps. Cela présageait une très longue discussion sur l'avenir de l'enfant.

\- - Je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur Fraser pour votre hospitalité. Puis-je vous demander, qu'allez-vous faire pour cet enfant ? Demanda avec délicatesse monsieur Dickinson.

A ce moment-là je me demandais s'il avait su quel sort le terrible Jack Randall avait fait subir à Jamie étant plus jeune, serait-il venu avec le nourrisson ? Cette blessure ne s'était jamais complètement refermée. C'était un tel coup du sort. N'importe qui aurait compris s'ils avaient su, malheureusement ce n'était pas une histoire que l'on peut partager.

Comment allions-nous faire et Franck ? Cette pensée venait de me heurter de plein fouet. On venait me confier son avenir, la clef de son existence pour que je veille sur elle. Une fois de plus je devais veiller sur les ancêtres de Franck ! Pourquoi le sort ne voulait pas nous lâcher avec eux ? Je ne pouvais pas faire l'égoïste et faire ma vie sans me soucier de ce que pourrait devenir ce petit. Je me sentais pleine de vertiges.

\- - Je vous ferais part de ma décision le concernant demain. Répondit Jamie d'une voix ferme et sure de lui.

\- - Je me levais en chancelant pour aller trouver madame Bug pour que l'on prépare la chambre, et laisser Jamie faire le tour du propriétaire avec notre invité.

Rien ne me paraissait plus calme ni tranquille, tout tournait, les oiseaux me cassaient les oreilles, les feuilles crissaient dans les arbres. Plus j'avançais plus mes pensées se bousculaient ! Qu'allions-nous faire ! Je m'enfonçais dans un sable mouvant qui finit par me brouiller l'ouïe et la vue. Je continuais à avancer à l'aveuglette dans la maison dans un pas rapide mais chancelant. Qu'allions-nous faire cela pourrait bien également changer le destin de Brianna. Mes jambes m'abandonnèrent elles aussi.

 **A suivre…**

 **Je ferais sûrement un autre chapitre si on me le demande. Dites moi si ça vous gène que je me sois permis de changée a little l'histoire. Bref tous les avis sont les bienvenus !**


End file.
